littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Pancho/Quotes
''Little King's Story'' 'Easy/Normal/Hard Mode' * "Moo! Moo moo! Moomoo!" * "Moo moo! Moomoomoo!" * "Moomoomoomoo!" * "Moo moo moo!" 'Tyrant Mode' * "I'm so sleepy, man. You need to sleep, too, Bro." * "Moo moo moo. What's up, Corobo. I'm Pancho. How ya doing? Sorry I kept it a secret from you all this time. I can actually talk, but I kept quiet about it. Now that you're trying out the Tyrant Mode, I thought that I should greet you formally. I'm so glad you made it to the ending. It may be a bit late but congratulations. Now then, welcome to Tyrant Mode. It's gonna get hard, so be prepared." * "Moo moo moo. What's up, Corobo. I'm Pancho. How ya doing?" * "Welcome to the Tyrant World. It's a dangerous place to be, so be prepared." * "Sorry for keeping it on the down low all this time. I can actually talk, but I kept it a secret..." * "Morning. How are ya?" * "Hello there. We got beautiful weather today." * "Working this late at night? You must have it hard. I'm really sleepy, ya know? You need to take a break soon." * "Moo moo moo You're going treasure hunting? Good luck." * "Moo moo! The first boss is Cow Bones. He's also a bovine, so he's pretty strong. To be honest, I'm not sure I can beat him if we fought. It's going to be a hard fight so good luck to you." * "Moo moo! Next up is the Onii Man, huh? It's gonna be hard. Oh, right. Some relatives of mine are acting rowdy across the bridge. You be careful, ya hear? They're just acting rebellious at such an early age... All of their relatives are so worried about them and they're still like that. As a relative, I have to apologize for them. I'm sorry." * "Moo moo! Next up is the Onii King? He's quite the handful. Thinking about throwing in the towel? Just quit if you're tired. No need to over-exert yourself. * "Moo moo moo! Now let me explain a bit about these 'UMA.' The Onii make these delicious 'Janga Pickles' and they tastes great. It's made through a pickling process that takes no less than 3 years. But eating them will cause animals and plants to become really aggressive. In the beginning, my relatives only got violent because they were being rebellious. Before I knew it, they became rodeo cows and skeleton cows. It's dangerous. Try it out even once and your life is over! You can't stay as a normal cow anymore once you've eaten that pickle... One bite and you're a goner..." * "Moo moo! Next up is that party animal, huh? You're not doing too shabby. Say hi to Duvroc for me when you see him. I really like him, you know? He's a really nice guy. He lives the way he wants to. Rather than have wars, you should just have a drink and have some fun. Cheers!" * "Moo moo! Good job. Go ahead and have some sweets if you're feeling tired. How about some cake at a cafe? Oh, right. You already know about that Shishkebaboo, huh? Can you do something for me? Go and punish that guy as severely as you can. You know how he's so serious about doing what he likes? He loves cake so he made a kingdom out of the stuff. I don't mind people who have such earnest desires... But he only does the things that he wants to do. I hate that part about him. Bad things happen as long as you're alive. It's better to overcome them rather than just ignoring the problems, don't you think? You need to teach him some tough love!" * "Good job keeping up in Tyrant Mode. How ya doing? I'm guessing that it's starting to get pretty hard so quit if you want. If you can't handle school, just quit. If you can't handle work, just quit. What's most important is to be happy. Just think carefully about what makes you happy. Think if you really are happy. I don't really understand it, but bovines have their own special way of being happy." * "Moo! You're pretty good. You're done once you beat the kings of Skull Plains. It'll be hard getting to the end, but you should keep trying." * "What? Moo moo moo?! You beat up kings and got wives? Nice! I wish I was in your shoes. I have a girlfriend, too, but I haven't seen her in a while. Take care of your wives, ya hear?" * "Hey, buddy. You going to the Worrywart Kingdom? ...Is something worrying you? There was a time when I was a pubescent worrywart. I'd think about why I worried about so many things... I'd rather just forget it all and charge head first. Before I knew it, I was thinking that thinking was better than not thinking. ...That sounded stupid. In the world of bovines, we have a saying. The smart envy the stupid and the stupid envy the smart. Grandma used to tell that to me all the time. Just worrying about things won't help you in the long run. Just dive head first and trip. You'll learn things the hard way, but you'll learn it. Before you know it, you will have grown stronger." * "Hey, buddy. You going to the Primetime Kingdom? The king of that kingdom is called TV Dinnah. He grew up watching TV and ended up working at broadcasting station. He enjoys watching other people's misery in that tiny world of his. Listen. You have to be careful. Watching TV makes you stupid. Go enjoy the world outside! Experience things yourself! Dump that TV and read a book! Dump that Wii Remote and go out into the real world! Even if it's a small step, step out into the real world. The old lady in the alley and the dude talking to himself might be interesting people. This is a wonderful world! A perfect world! It's a super realistic MMO world!" * "Are you going to the Tiptoe Kingdom? That kingdom's philosophy is that taller people and people with longer beards are better. Well, I know people who are bigger are sexier and will get all the chicks... But whether you're big or small snotty people are horrible. I'd rather be small than be annoying. You can go as far as up as you want, but always have humility, ya hear?" * "Are you going to New Island? The aesthetics of stuff that are half built can be pleasing. You get to use your imagination when seeing things that are incomplete. Jumbo Champloon was the first entity that God ever made. That's why he looks so rough, tattered, and full of vigor. Things that are perfect are beautiful, but imperfection has its charm, too. If you can find a diamond in the rough, you better take good care of it." * "Um... Well... Uhh... Moo moo moomoo! Moo moo moo! Moomoo moo! Moo moo moo Moo! In bovine, that meant 'You are great.' Only a little more until you beat Tyrant Mode. Good luck. You don't need any advice if you made it this far. Now go and beat that last boss! I know you can do it. Stay confident and head up into the sky!" * "You know... I'm going to be leaving Alpoko next week. I'm going to train so that I can be as strong as you. I'm going around to punish all my relatives that ate the Jango Pickles. Even you came this far. I'll have to show what I'm made of. But... Please keep this a secret. I don't want to bother, my partner, Howser. I, Pancho, will defend the honor of all bovines! Farewell, old man Howser! Farewell, Kingdom of Alpoko!" Category:Quotes Category:Characters